Luna Lovegood, son monde
by SniggerHedgehog
Summary: Luna Lovegood vit dans sa bulle, loin de tout. Elle ne vit que pour les histoires qu'elle écrit. Et quelqu'un d'autre lui ressemble, à Poudlard. Mais il va partir. Et elle va partir avec lui.  -cadeau pour Eleyon-


Luna Lovegood, son monde.

Luna Lovegood avait toujours été émerveillée par tout ce qui l'entourait. Petite, elle avait été subjuguée par les inventions de sa mère. Ce n'était pas de grandes découvertes, ni des inventions qui changeraient la face du monde, non, c'était juste des bouts d'imagination matérialisés. Luna savait que c'était le reflet de ce qu'il y avait dans le cœur de sa mère, de la tendresse et de la créativité.

Pour la petite Luna, c'était ça, la vraie magie, et sa maman était sans conteste la plus grande magicienne du monde. D'ailleurs, elle aussi, elle avait sa propre sorte d'invention, sa magie à elle. Elle écrivait. Elle couchait sur papier tous les rêves, les espoirs et les aventures qui se baladaient dans sa tête. Elle voyait prendre forme des personnages auxquels elle donnait vie, des lieux qui se dessinaient à travers ses descriptions. Elle adorait créer de nouvelles histoires, de nouveaux mondes. Ça lui donnait l'impression de donner naissance à de nouveaux univers. Elle voulait toucher les gens avec ses histoires, leur faire comprendre sa passion, partager avec eux des chagrins et des joies à travers les pages qu'elle avait recouverte de son imagination.

Bien sur, elle savait que son écriture était maladroite et ses phrases mal tournées, mais elle allait s'améliorer, elle en était sûre. Alors elle continuait d'écrire, encore et encore...

Pour ça, elle était en de nombreux points semblable à sa mère. Elle rêvait, elle imaginait et elle voulait le faire partager. Elle ne cherchait pas la reconnaissance ou la perfection, elle voulait juste partager son monde. Comme sa mère, elle était passionnée, elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait du plus profond de son âme.

Mais ce fut aussi cette passion qui tua sa mère. Luna avait pleuré longtemps. Sa mère, son idole n'était plus là. Elle fut tentée d'arrêter d'écrire, mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle vivait _pour_ écrire, et seulement pour ça. Sans cela, sa vie lui paraissait vide de sens. C'est en faisant cette constatation qu'elle se rendit compte que sa mère devait être heureuse, où qu'elle soit. Elle était morte en faisant ce pourquoi elle avait vécu. Luna médita longtemps ces pensées et arriva à la conclusion que c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle aussi. Elle voulait vivre et mourir pour ce qui comptait vraiment pour elle.

Mais l'absence de sa mère restait présente, elle pesait sur son cœur. Elle ne fit rien contre, cela prouvait juste l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Alors, au lieu de se désoler, elle décida d'utiliser ses peines, ses joies et ses expériences pour enrichir ses histoires. Elle décida de ne plus vivre _de_ ses histoires, mais de vivre _pour_ ses histoires. C'est avec décision que sa vie dans le monde réel commença. Elle essaya de vivre comme tout le monde, pour pouvoir enrichir son monde, ses personnages et leurs vies.

Mais elle restait à part, malgré tout. Elle ne voyait pas le monde comme les autres, ses émotions et ses expériences ne servaient qu'à rendre plus réaliste des vies de papier. Elle pensait et vivait _pour_ ses histoires, _par_ ses histoires.

Elle voyait le monde avec une poésie que les autres ne possédaient pas. Elle vivait dans une sorte de bulle, coupée du monde. Imaginant l'invisible, rendant réel l'impossible à coup de stylo. Elle dédiait sa vie à ses écrits. Elle observait les gens, devinait leurs histoires et les retraçaient sur du papier. C'était sa manière de rendre hommage aux gens, de prouvez qu'ils avaient existé et vécu, qu'ils avaient été là, tout simplement.

C'est en vivant comme ça qu'elle entra à Poudlard. Elle fut émerveillée. Pas par l'école, mais par toutes les histoires qu'elle pourrait créer grâce à l'école de magie. Chacune de ses années à Poudlard apportait de nouveaux éléments à son monde, son univers s'élargissait.

Certes, on se moquait d'elle, on lui donnait des surnoms stupides, mais ça ne l'atteignait pas. Elle vivait tranquillement sa vie de son côté. Mais il y avait la guerre. Elle s'imaginait la vie de Voldemort, celles des mangemorts et celles de leurs enfants. Qu'est-ce-qui avait bien pu les pousser jusque là ? Elle s'efforçait de répondre à ces question à travers ses observation et ses histoires. Elle s'intéressait à tout et à rien, à tout le monde et à personne.

Pourtant, elle se fit des amis. Elle fut fascinée par ce qu'était l'amitié et elle se précipita pour tout mettre par écrit. C'était agréable, plaisant. Pourtant, elle savait bien qu'un jour, on la forcera à quitter sa bulle. Car elle savait très bien qu'elle vivait dans une bulle, un endroit coupé du monde.

Et un jour, elle remarqua quelqu'un comme elle. En fait, ils n'étaient pas exactement semblables, mais il avait la même bulle qu'elle. Il s'appelait Théodore Nott. Elle se mit alors à l'observer sans répit, par curiosité, tout d'abord. Mais la curiosité fut bien vite remplacée par un vif intérêt et _autre chose_.

Comme elle, il avait son monde. Lui aussi, son monde était dans les livres, mais lui, il les lisaient. Pourtant, il sembla à Luna qu'il s'était réfugié dans son monde, pas qu'il était né avec. Il y avait une sorte de tristesse résignée dans son regard. Elle volait en savoir plus alors elle continua de le regarder. Et, un jour, elle vit les yeux de Théodore s'illuminer. Il souriait presque. Elle le vit feuilleter plusieurs livres indiquant comment disparaître. Elle le vit jeter un regard dédaigneux vers le journal où l'on voyait la marque des ténèbres s'étaler en première page. Il regardait par la fenêtre d'une façon nouvelle. Il allait partir.

Face à cette constatation, elle se rendit compte que Théodore s'était doucement immiscé dans son monde, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Et elle décida de l'accompagner, où qu'il aille. Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils pourraient partager leurs mondes.

Elle fit ses bagages, sentant le départ proche. Elle alla le voir et lui demanda de la prendre avec lui. Il fut interloqué. Elle répondit à sa question silencieuse qu'elle l'avait vu. Et qu'elle voulait connaître son monde à lui. Elle lui montrerait le sien en échange.

Il accepta, sans hésitation. Elle souriait.

Elle le retrouva le soir même, devant Poudlard. Et il partirent tous les deux, dans la nuit. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais leurs sourires le faisaient pour eux.

* * *

><p>Voila, j'ai enfin fait l'OS sur Luna que je vous avais promis. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je vous préviens que c'est normal si vous ne comprenez pas la vision des choses de Luna qui est aussi la mienne. Dites moi si vous voulez un OS sur leur vie après ça.<p>

Je dédicace cet OS à Eleyon, comme toujours. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!


End file.
